This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The workshop will explore computational approaches for the simulation of enzymatic reactions. The course will present the relevant theoretical background including ab initio and semiempirical molecular orbital methods, density functional theory, molecular mechanics force fields, hybrid Quantum Mechanical/Molecular Mechanical potential energy functions, and simulation techniques on high performance computers. Case studies based on determining the free energy profile for a reaction in the gas phase, in water (using both implicit and explicit solvent) and in an enzyme active site will be presented using primarily the DYNAMO library. Experience with DYNAMO is helpful but not a prerequisite for attendance. The workshop is designed for graduate students, post-doctoral researchers and faculty in computational biophysics and physical organic chemistry who have some experience with computational chemistry methods and seek to enhance their capabilities to include the modeling of enzymatic reactions. Participants are encouraged to discuss and work on biomolecular systems from their own research during the workshop.